


I'm Holding You To The Truth (JayDick)

by TimothyWithConner



Series: Truth [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Truth Serum, bondage not really, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 吐真剂事件之后，Tim和Kon决定以牙还牙让Jason和Dick尝尝他们自己的药水和更多东西的滋味。“我确信你对Dick有过幻想，”Kon双臂交叠着窃笑着，最终加入了这个审问。“刚才我就在想象他穿着我的红头罩制服，然后我把他脱光，让他只带着我的头罩赤裸地被我操。”Jason还没来得及控制住自己就嘟囔着说。操。他已经大声地说出来了。





	I'm Holding You To The Truth (JayDick)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Holding You To The Truth (JayDick)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015479) by [nightwingingit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit). 



这花了五个月的时间来做准备。五个月。

自从Jason和Dick把他和Kon绑在他的房间，用那些令人尴尬的问题折磨他们以来，Tim就一丝不苟地谋算着他的复仇计划。

Jason和Dick花了差不多两个月的时间才重新回到他们身边，考虑到Tim和Kon在那件事、也就是被他们玩笑地称之为“与Tim和Conner欢乐的捆绑时间”之后，可能想要对他们做些什么。

然后又过了两个月，一切才恢复了正常。Jason和Dick认为他们已经完全自由了，而Tim才能真正寻找到最完美的时机发动攻击。

又一个月过去了，这一刻终于到了。

Tim是策划者，而Kon非常乐意帮忙。理所当然地Kon在一定程度上害怕两只大鸟，但他也有一定程度的自尊，这种自尊让他不会放弃来一场甜蜜的复仇。

————

“操！”Dick听到一个声音说道，“Dick-head醒醒！”

Dick摇摇晃晃地照做了，“Jason？”

他想动，但动不了。他睁开眼睛的时候全身都紧张起来了。

Jason面对着他坐在大概3英尺远的地方。他穿着他平日里穿的衣服，一件普通的黑色背心和一条旧牛仔裤，被绑在一张金属材质的椅子上。Jason的手臂被他的手腕和脚踝摁着，手腕和脚踝上有和椅子连成一体的金属镣铐。他挣扎着想要站起来，身体向前猛然一戳，好像想把自己整个从椅子上抬起来似的。但椅子没有动，它很可能被固定在了地板上。

Dick向下一看，没错，他也是这样。他的镣铐紧紧地拴着，但是不那么痛苦。幸运的是他今晚睡觉的时候是穿着衣服睡的，一件白色的背心和一条灰色的短裤。

如果镣铐是绳子，甚至是警察的手铐，他们都更有几率逃脱。如果椅子没有用螺栓固定在地上，他们就能找到某个角度翘起来。

是的，Dick和Jason经历了太多次这种经历已经知道这些把戏了。尽管坏人会犯一点小错误，你必须找到它们并且用某种方式利用它们。但这个罪魁祸首了解他们也了解他们的把戏了。这些椅子是被精心定制的，因此它足够紧密地贴合他们的手腕和脚踝，即使你把你的拇指脱臼了你的手仍然不能滑出这些束缚。

Dick环视了一圈，一眼就认出来了，他来过这里一次。这是蝙蝠洞下面的洞穴深处的一个房间。一个有着石壁和水泥地板的小房间，没有门。

他们中间只有一盏灯，刚好照亮了整个房间。他们之间的有一个挂在墙上的电视屏幕。

‘Tim。’Dick立即想到，而Jason脸上出现的那种不知所措又极其恼怒的表情证明他也得出了同样的结论。

几乎像是被传唤了一样，屏幕闪烁了起来。Tim坐在一个漆黑的房间里，神情肃穆，面无表情。Kon站在他身边得意地笑着。

“替代品，”Jason咆哮道，“克隆。”

“Tim！”Dick打断了他的话，希望在他侮辱他们、打消两个年轻人的好心情之前让他住嘴，  
“干得好，小兄弟！太吓人啦！你现在可以放我们走了。”他大笑道。

Tim的脸上闪过一丝不那么让人放心的笑容，让Dick的笑容紧张地消失了。

老天爷啊，Tim有的时候真的可以很可怕，幸好他是个好人。

过了一会儿之后，红头罩打破了沉默。

“啧，”他冷笑着说，“你准备干什么呢，鸟宝宝？吐真剂？用在我们身上？好像你和那个氪星人可以从我们身上撬出什么似的，就算我们没什么能和你们可说的。你还没想清楚吗？在你后悔之前，他妈的把我放了，Timmy。”

Dick对Jason抛了个媚眼。他表现得好像帮了大忙，好像Tim什么都没安排好一样。事实上Tim把一切都安排好了。

到目前为止，他们的情况就足以证明了这一点。Tim布置了整个房间，等待着，盘算着，比Dick和Jason做得还要厉害得多。当然他们做了一些计划，但那只是一时冲动。他们只是把东西收拾好，把他们关进Tim的房间。

另一方面，Tim保证他们独处，不会被干扰，设计好让Jason和Dick不能动，设计好让他甚至不需要和他们呆在同一间房子里。

不过Dick很好奇。事实上没有什么是Tim不知道的，对吧？那他可能问些什么？

Tim无视了Jason的威胁：“你们两个都被注射了吐真剂，而且很快就会起效。”

“没什么操蛋的可说的，”Jason再次告诉他，“如果有，我们也不会说，垃圾滑头精！”

“Jason，闭嘴。”Dick叹了口气。

他真的只会让事情变得更糟。

“喔，我清楚如果我给你们用了你们给我们用的同样的血清，我什么也得不到。”Tim回答了Jason，“这就是为什么我加了点……料在里面，专门为你们两个加的。”

Kon在Tim说话的时候大笑了起来。

“我实际上帮了你们两个大忙。”

“什么忙，Tim？”Dick嘲弄地笑着问。

“我想你们两个最终都需要坦白自己对对方的感觉。”

Dick像是鱼一样张大着嘴巴，而Jason眯起眼睛紧紧盯着他。

毫无疑问，他们通常情况下都会否认，但现在他们甚至不相信自己会摇头。

Jason小心翼翼地盯着屏幕而不是Dick，因为他能感觉到这个白痴盯着他的双眼。

沉默的时间越长，Jason能感觉到他的心跳越快。他的手指抽搐着，而他的大腿不自觉地抽动起来。

他听到Dick呻吟了一声，而当他终于看向他的时候他意识到，操——

“春药。”Jason低沉而沙哑的声音响起。

好像为了回应他，Dick又呻吟了一声。操，操，操他妈的。这是真的吗？

“正确。”Tim回答道，又一次仔细地直视着他们，“你们越是抗拒，它的效果越强。”

Dick和Jason都学过冥想，也经历过严酷的忍耐训练，但这次不同。这种药物被设计成促使他们想要开口，想要坦白真相，搞完就行了，字面意义上的搞。你越是觉得生死攸关，逐渐地自暴自弃反而更加顺理成章，而不是仅维持在性幻想中。

“现在开始提问。你什么时候喜欢上Jason的？”Tim问道，好像他知道Dick会先开口似的。这不意味着他忍耐不下去，如果事关秘密身份或者顶级秘密任务他绝对能死守住，但这是关于Jason的，这对于他来说足够私人让他允许自己坦白。

“当他还是罗宾的时候我就逐渐注意到他，”Dick叹了口气，“他……你死的时候，我简直伤心欲绝。”他望着Jason，而Jason也瞪着他。如果他不认识这个男人的话，Dick肯定以为他生气了。Dick看得出Jason只是沉浸在思索之中，仔细地打量着他。“我开始更关注他是在他回来的时候，当他……”Dick挣扎了一下，试着不去说最后一部分，但不管怎样还是说出来了，“当他穿上夜翼的制服的时候。”

Jason不敢相信地皱起眉头，他从没有想过这个，当时他只是想惹恼Dick，而他忍不住问道：“你喜欢看我穿你的制服？”

Dick转过头，咬着他的嘴唇，紧紧闭上了他的眼睛。因为药物的折磨，他的身体敏感地战栗了一下，然后他用力点了点头。

‘操，操，操他妈的。’Jason又一次想着，一丝沙哑的声音从他的紧闭着的嘴里发了出来。

他不能嘲笑Dick，因为他害怕这暴露他觉得那太辣了。

“现在，Jason，”Tim说道，“轮到你了。”

Jason打算坚持到底，让他顺从替代品的心意不如让他下地狱去。

他抗拒着药物，大声呻吟着。他的头往后仰着，后背拱起。他听到Dick发出一声响声，几乎是一声呜咽，这引起了他的注意。

他看着那个年长的人，Dick看上去……很担忧。好像如果Jason这样不回答的话他会心碎至死的。Jason觉得这真的很荒谬。他真的不知道Jason对他的看法吗？

Jason抽搐了一下。他表现得在意着Dick的举动。他只是不想让Dick为这种糟糕的蠢事忧郁、哭泣，而且表现得比平时更烦人。他这么对自己说。

Jason甚至没有考虑他的答案。他知道他一定会说出实话所以他就开口了，因为‘他不想因为一个破碎的屌哥而被每个人指责。哈哈一语双关。’

“我一开始就喜欢上他了，”Todd回答道，“即使对我来说他是个大混蛋……我还是喜欢他。”

他皱着眉头，尴尬地看着别处。他没想到自己说出来的话听起来这么老掉牙，Dick的脸上又露出那种惊讶的蠢表情了。

吐真剂事件之后，Tim和Kon决定以牙还牙让Jason和Dick尝尝他们自己的药水和更多东西的滋味。

“我确信你对Dick有过幻想，”Kon双臂交叠着窃笑着，最终加入了这个审问。

“刚才我就在想象他穿着我的红头罩制服，然后我把他脱光，让他只带着我的头罩赤裸地被我操。”Jason还没来得及控制住自己就嘟囔着说。

操。他已经大声地说出来了。

Dick满脸红晕，但他又呻吟了一声。不，不，不！Jason一直告诉自己要原理那些肮脏的想法，但真的很难，因为该死的，他硬了，而他知道Dick也是。

“你喜欢那样吗，Dick？”Tim问道，“Jason来操你？”

Dick想要开个玩笑但他和Jason的画面在他脑海里挥之不去，而且让他勃起了，从他的衣服里可以看到尴尬的突起，“是的。”

“你喜欢在哪里做？”Kon煽动着。

“在哪都行，拜托了。”Dick上气不接下气地哀求道。

Jason看到这个黄金男孩努力控制自己的身体的时候，大声咒骂起来。

“有什么特殊的地方，夜翼？大胆的地方？”Tim歪着头问。

“蝙蝠车。”Dick飞快地回答，好像他已经想过这件事似的。而且天哪，现在Jason开始想这件事了，该死的如果Bruce发现他会杀了他们的。但是如果真的有这个可能性，鉴于替代品和克隆都在瞭望塔的‘所有地方’都搞过还从没被发现。他们可以在蝙蝠车里做一次。

Jason摇摇头。他妈啥玩意，他现在正在计划怎么操Dick。

“我有一个好点子！”Conner宣布，“在你的幻想中Jason是怎么操你的？”

“他扯我的头发，”Dick呻吟道，“他咬我，压弯我，直到我要崩溃了。”

Jason颤抖着：“操你的，Dick。”

“你怎么想的呢，Jason？还有别的幻想吗？”Tim尖锐地问道。

他迟疑了一会，看着喘息着但如此漂亮的Dick，“镜子。”Jason回答道，停顿了一下他知道他会详细说出来的，“在镜子前面操他，让他知道他如此下流，漂亮，而且属于我。”

Dick色情地尖叫了起来，在大声哭喊和夸张呜咽的之间。

“Conner，Tim，”Dick带这一种毫不掩饰的痛苦眼神恳求地盯着Kon和Tim的眼睛，“求你们了，发发慈悲吧。”

Kon和Tim对望了一眼，然后转回头看着他们。

“我们现在放开你们。药物会在你们……‘处理好自己的事情’之后失效，但是记住……”Tim双臂交叉在胸前站着说道。

“不要再惹我们了。”Conner接完了他的话，用他的手臂搂着他的男朋友。

在屏幕变暗之前，他们脸上都带着胜利的笑容。

过了一会，Dick和Jason的镣铐自动缩回了椅子里面，让他们终于逃脱了。他们两个站起来的时候都因为不舒服而颤抖了一下。

一扇门尺寸的石壁自动滑开，露出一个通往一间房间的通道。一件看上去非常普通的房间。

Dick以前从未见过这个，也就是说Tim肯定刚建好它。这是一间灯火通明的卧室。它以红黑色为主色调，一张巨大的、铺着红色缎面床单的豪华大床在正中央。

Tim真的考虑好了一切。

Jason摇摇头，甚至不那么生气了，只是惊讶和极度饥渴。Dick笑着抓住Jason的手，把他拉进房间。

“不能浪费这个地方。”


End file.
